Koriand'r the Ninja
by Royal Amphitrite
Summary: "Kori! No! Stop it! Kori help me!" He screamed. Crying out to her. Begging her to come. "Raphael! No! Please! Stop it! LET! ME! GO!" She yelled. Tears pouring out of her eyes. "I'm sorry. please. Let him go and just take me." She pleaded. Wanting the merciless monsters to comply to her wishes. "It's too late too apologize. TROC." They dragged them both away. Away from each other.
1. Prolouge

**Koriand'r the Ninja**

He sat next to her. Watching as she drew out the most interesting and attention grabbing thing he has ever seen. As always she amazes him with new and beautiful, brilliant things he would have never thought he would ever see. Of course she had to stop. Him staring at her like a weird hobo didn't help her already nerve racked nerves. She had been painting a picture of destruction. Fire burning castle towers and helpless citizens on their knees praying for forgiveness. But what would catch everyone's attention were this one royal princess. She wasn't burning or crying out for help. She was just standing there. Accepting it. Accepting death. But death wouldn't accept her. So the young teenage girl painting the picture turned her head up to the face of a tall teenage boy staring intently at her and the painting. She gave him a cold glare as if saying _'give me some space and back off'_. The brown haired boy glared right back as if saying _'I will not back off and I don't care about your space'_. "Screw you." The red headed girl stated as she turned back to her depressing picture that represented her messed up life. The young boy kissed her suddenly on the lips startling her and knocking her back onto the couch, pulling the boy with her. They rolled onto the floor. The brown haired boy pinning her to the ground as she struggled to get back up. He kissed her passionately for a few more seconds before letting up for air. The young startled girl stared at him with fiery. Her hands balled into fist as she started to breath heavily. He locked lips with her once more as her fist started to uncurl and wrap around his neck. He let go again much to the red heads disliking and smirked. "You know you love me." He said smugly as he let go of her small frame. But the young woman pulled him back down rolling on top of his muscular frame. "You know you love me." She repeated as she leaned down, her long hair covering both of the teenagers faces. "uh uh uh. It's too late for all of that." He said as he rolled from under her. She fell. Blowing hair out of her face. She growled. Agitated. "Well what do you want from me." The girl said as she got up and sat on her brown couch. She sighed. "You made me completely lose my focus. I can't concentrate on anything but…" Her voice carried off, and she blushed. "You." She said quietly. He chuckled. Deciding not to make front of her. "What I want from you is for you to get some sleep." He said as he grabbed his coat and unlocked the door. "Look. I'll see you tomorrow and we can work on your studies." He said as she helped him carry all his things out into the pouring rain. "Ok. Be careful. It's raining pretty hard out there." The female teenager said as he shoed her back into her small purple house. "I'll be fine. Remember. Tomorrow, dinner, studies. Oh! And I love you kor." He said as he got in his car and drove off. "I love…you…too." Kori said as she watched Raphael drive off. Who knew tomorrow would be such a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Koriand'r the Ninja

Chapter 1: _Unparagoned_

Memories flooded Starfire's head. Cushing her skull with guilty thoughts. Memories. Memories, memories, memories. Starfire wished they would die! The door to surprisingly dark lavender room creaked open. Reveling a life without haunting memories. Starfire spun around to face the innocent door. Attacking it fiercely with her emerald starbotls. Starfire huffed at her head for doing such a reckless thing and finally bellowed, "Screw you brain!". Starfire jumped onto her black king sized bed. She groaned. She had earned herself a headache.

Starfire tuned to her left. A clock flashing red numbers. 5:00 A.M. It read. Great. Starfire sighed. Letting the painful memories back in. she remembered what it was like. What they were like before he got captured. She smiled a small smile. Tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. Starfire's head fell back onto her black with purple brims pillow. Her lander sheets hugging her small frame, and Starfire gave into the memories. A stupid grin on her face.

* * *

 _"Korrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiii." A voice cried out in the darkness. Searching for its pray. Kori shivered. The voice sending chills down her spine. "Oh come on cat. I don't want to hurt you. Just come out and we can talk." He turned the corner. Crates and boxes covering His eyesight. A crate moved. Dust flying up. His head turned sharply to the right. Firey auburn hair laid on top of a brown crate. It's red glowing color sticking out like a sore thumb in the room of dull colors. The Caramel haired boy smirked. Walking slowly toward the tower of boxes when he came to a holt._

 _Hands hovering over the dusty squares. He gently picked up one the red strands. He studied it intently, hands roaming over it, yearning to feel it's texture. 'pluck'. the boy struggled to not laugh as a grunt came from under the boxes. He had 'accidentally' ripped one piece of hair from the red heads skull. One pluck. Two pluck. Three pluck. Four pluck. Five pluck. Six Pl- "Okay! Okay! I give up." Kori screamed in frustration as her naturally tanned body popped up from the cold and unwelcoming smell of stained crates. But as soon as her head popped up from the uncomfortable spot the red eyed boy caught her lips with his own in a passionate embrace._

 _His hands roamed her body before resting on her waist. Pulling her closer. Kori's eyes fluttered closed as he sighed into her hair. His hands came up to pull her back into his warm lips when things took a turn for the worst. With a sly grin he renovated his hands back to her waist, only to start hearing giggles when his hands scrambled to find the perfect place to rest. "Oh dose that tickle cat?" He copied his previous movements making another soft giggle escape from her lips. Kori bit her lip as he started to tickle her relentlessly. "Does it?" He asked again. Soft fingertips touching tan hips, feet, neck, etc. Laughter filled the room._

 _"Al-alright! St-stop!" Kori stuttered. The mysterious boy raised one eyebrow in curiosity, wondering how long he could push her before she would break. "What's the magic word?" He asked. "Pl-please!" suddenly the hands stopped, and the laughter slowed. There was a long silence between the couple. But a voice suddenly broke it. "Gosh, you're so stupid." Kori said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "But you still love me." The boy smirked as he combed his fingers through her hair. The redhead lightly hit the boy in the chest in annoyance. The boy just kept on smirking as he kissed her on the cheek and they fell into a peaceful silence once again.  
_

* * *

"Wake up sleeping beauty it's 12:00 in the afternoon." A monotone voice cut in to Starfire's peaceful dream. Starfire responded by groaning sleepily. "Please. Five more of human minutes." Starfire said as she pulled her blankets over her head. "Starfire? Are you okay? Your usually always up before everyone else." Though the words from Raven sounded as monotone as before, when Starfire turned around to give Raven an annoyed glance, she could see the hint of concern in the eyes of her purple haired friend. Which gave Starfire extreme guilt. "Do not worry friend Raven, I shall get out of bed." The concern in Raven's eyes left as quickly as it had come, and with a slight nod, Raven turned around and walked out. With an over dramatic sigh, Starfire started rise up out of bed. After brushing her teeth, showering, and brushing her hair into a ponytail, starfire decided that it was time to put on her daily choice of clothes. Quickly, she threw on her purple set, and rushed out the door. As she flew down the hallway happily. _Oh, this will be a great-_ a sharp pain in her head stopped her from continuing her thoughts. Starfire stopped flying. Holding her throbbing head. She closed her eyes tightly. As the pounding in her head started to increase. She screamed in pain. "Ahhhhhhh-!"

 **S'ajnin ssecnirp** …

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Raphael woke up in puddles of sweat. "Raphs, you okay?" Leo asked as him and his brothers stood beside him. "Oh, I'm just fine." Raphael faked. "Yeah! I just woke up screaming because I was _so_ _painfully_ _happy_." Raphael said. His voice _dripping_ with sarcasm. "C'mon Raph. Drop the attitude. We were just worried about you." Leo said exasperatedly. Raphael sighed. "Sorry guys. Just woke up on the wrong side of the shell this morning." Raphael said apologetically. "No probs! Just to show we forgive you, I'm going to make the best pizza pancakes ever!" Mikey said as he rushed off towards the so called 'kitchen of pizza masterpiece'. "I'll pick up some waffles at the waffle house." Donnie whispered to Raphael. Dusting himself off and walking out of the room. Leo soon followed after, taking one quick look at his aggressive brother and walked out. Raphael rubbed his eyes. He sighed and got out the bed to go see if he could help out with ruining Mikey's pizza pancakes.

….

Splinter was never one to worry. Or understand a person that worried too much. But at this moment, he felt he was questioning the whole 'don't look worried and play it cool' act. Because, he was clearly freaking out. It wasn't because of his son's screaming. No. It was because he knew why he was screaming. Huh. Now how was he going to fix this one.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?"

"None of your business."

"Why were you screaming?"

"Because."

"Are you going crazy?"

"( _sigh)_ I don't know."

This was going on for a while now.

Mikey would ask a question, he would answer them. More like avoid them as best as he could. But it was just until Donnie came back with waffles. Raphael had no idea where a waffle house was that was _not_ underground. Raphael sighed again. That meant it was going to be about an hour before he realized he can't get waffles, and then another hour before he can get other food. Two hours. Two hours of this torture.  
"Can I make pizza now?"

"No."

"Where's Leo?"

"Don't know."

"I feel like this a one-sided conversation."

"…why?"

"Well y'know because you-"

."I'm not talking to you!"

"Then who are you talking too?"

"Ancestors Why?!"

 **S'ssecnirp Ajnin** ….

"X'hal why?!" The pain was excruciating. Starfire fell to the floor. "Star!" Robin came rushing to her side. "Robin." Starfire said weakly. "Alright, let's get you to the infirmary." Robin said as he picked her up bridal style. Starfire's vision went black.

Starfire had a bad headache. Definitely not one of her worse but…a horrible one. She slowly sat up. Her sight blurry. She quickly shook her head, and she could start to see clearly. She hadn't known what happened. But apparently it was pretty bad if she was in the infirmary. "Hey. You feeling better?" A voice. Robin's voice Starfire decided. "Yes, I believe so." Starfire responded as she turned her head to look at him. "Good." Robin said. An awkward silence filled between the two. "What has happened?" Starfire asked curiously. She wanted to know exactly _why_ she was in the infirmary.

Robin cleared his throat. "You…passed out." Starfire raised an eyebrow. "How long was I…passed the out?" Starfire questioned. "…five hours." Robin said carefully. Starfire lowered her head. "Hey, what's wrong?" Robin said worriedly. "I do not know." Starfire sighed. "I do not feel like myself." Starfire got out of the bed. "Wait a minute. You need to make sure your fully coherent." Robin said quickly. "Robin, I assure you. I am perfectly capable of walking out of the infirmary." She fell. On her face. After one step. "Told you so." Robin said as he laughed. Starfire glared up at him. "Sorry! Sorry! You okay?" Robin said as he helped her up. "I believe I will go fly for a while." Robin looked at her. "Are you sure you can handle that? I mean, if you can't walk how can you possibly be able to fly?" Robin asked. "Yes." Starfire said simply. She thought of Silkie and took off. Robin sighed. "Be careful."

* * *

Starfire came to the conclusion that air was one of the most beautiful things ever created. She soared through the blue skies. She smiled as if the clouds were smiling back at her. Her smile turned into a large grin. "X'hal! I feel glorious!" When Starfire thought about it, it was almost _crazy_ how a simple breath of fresh air could turn her sour mood into a joyful one. That's when she closed her eyes. And then a chain of effects happened. She opened her eyes, she saw a bird, she moved out of the way of the bird, in doing that she lost focus and fell, when she caught herself her hair was touching the ground… and she was floating in the middle of the street, a car came her way, her eyes widened and she flew out of the way, into somebody.

"Oh please excuse me, I had just lost my way, and- "Starfire couldn't finish her words when she looked up. It was hideous. It narrowed it's eyes (if that's what they even were) and hissed it's long purple tongue at her. Starfire didn't even get to get a good look at it before it ran off. Starfire quietly followed it in the shadows. When she saw a portal. The 'thing' looked back quickly and walked through. Starfire was about to follow it through when someone grabbed her arm. "Where were you?!" the male voice growled. "R-Robin? I was just flying- "Robin tugged on her wrist, leaving a bruise.

"Well clearly you lost track of time." Robin snarled as he dragged her towards his motorcycle. "I suppose so." Starfire whispered as she thought. "But Robin? Did you not see the blue colored portal?" Starfire asked innocently as she stopped to hear his answer. To curious about portal to notice the how tight Robin was holding her wrist, or how a pain was shooting up her arm from Robin's tight grip…or the purple bruise forming on her right arm while Robin's face contorted in anger. "No, Starfire. What are you even talking about?" Robin responded. His voice deep and growling. Starfire looked back to see nothing. "But, but I saw the blue colored portal! I was chasing a very evil looking living form and-" "I can't believe you! I can't believe you would lie and use your Tamarian _fairy tales_ to get out of trouble! I thought you were better that that!" Robin scolded. Starfire gasped.

"My Tamaran stories are _not_ what you humans call fairy tales, and I would _never_ do the lying!" Starfire defended. "Starfire, cut it out. I was so worried about you! Do you know how many times I tried to call you?!" Robin yelled as he turned around to continue his walk. His grip on Starfire's wrist getting tighter. As Starfire was dragged along she looked down at her communicator. Seeing almost forty-three call from Robin. Starfire gasped and suddenly looked guilty. "I suppose not…I am very the sorry friend Robin." Starfire whispered an apology. "You should be!" Robin growled. Starfire's head suddenly snapped up in suspicion. "Friend Robin…how did you know where to find me?" Starfire questioned. Robin came to halt. His body tense. "Robin?" Starfire pushed.

Starfire slowly took Robin's other gloved hand. His communicator in his hand. A blinking red dot in the middle of it's black screen. With a shaky hand Starfire lifted her right wrist. The same flashing red colored dot in the middle of the screen. Starfire's face contorted into disgust. "You-you did the tracking of me?" She stuttered in anger and disbelief. "I-I…well what did you expect me to do! I was worried about you, and you were daydreaming and exploring the city like a dumb little girl! Well tell you what! You are _not_ a little girl. You are a _superhero_. And I am your leader, and it is my job to protect you, and I don't give a _crap_ about how you think I should do that!" Robin ranted but he knew he was in the wrong. He knew.

"Well I will tell _you_ the what! I am _not_ the little girl, I am a warrior and I can protect myself!" Starfire defied as her eyes glowed green. Robin just grunted and pulled her along. "I swear Starfire sometimes you can be such a _troq_." Robin complained as he continued dragging her towered the vehicle. The word echoed in Starfire's head. She came to realization and forcefully pulled her wrist away from his hand. "And you are such a- a clorbag!" she said as she flew away back to the tower. Tears in her eyes. Robin sighed regretfully. "What did I just say?" He asked himself.

* * *

I promise to make my chapters longer. i'm just starting this story.

, _R.A._


End file.
